


Dick & Dami week

by Lwoorl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bat Family, Dick and Dami Week 2019, Fluff, Gen, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: Fics for Dick and Dami week 2019.Day 1: Dick and Dami go to an alternative universe and meet their counterparts there.Day 2: Dick helps Dami practice how to deal with the press.Day 3: Damian helps Dick dealing with the effects of the fear toxin.Day 4: Dick helps Dami learning how to play guitar.Day 5: A completely normal training session by batfam standards.Day 6: A quiet moment of introspection. Ruined by a perfectly timed phonecall.Day 7: The first time Damian sees Nightwing. But not the first time he sees Dick.





	1. Nightwing and Flamebird

**Author's Note:**

> Why NO ONE told me there was gonna be a week for Dick and Dami??!?!?!?!? 😱😱😱😱😱 You guys know I fucking adore their relationship and I had to discover it while checking on ao3 and everyone started posting their fics!!! The hell guys?!?!?!?😠😠😠😠 I feel betrayed!!! Betrayed I tell you!!!!!!😤😤😤😤  
> Writing takes time guys!!!😫😫😫 Someone should have told me so I could prepare!!! Have this ready with anticipation!!! But noooo!!!😡😡😡  
> Anyway. Because I just couldn't just let this scape me🤩 here you got me, writing this instead of working in my essay that is for Friday. Sitting on top of my suitcase because I go to Europe this weekend. Not packing. Because I got to write.🙃🙃🙃🙃 
> 
> Why no one told me guys?!?!?!?! Now I will have to write in class!!! I will have to write instead of working on my essay!!! I will have to write in the plane!!! I feel betrayed!!!! 😩😩😩 **BETRAYED!!!!**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Dami go to an alternative universe and meet their counterparts there.

“This is really weird.”

“Come on Robin, don't be rude.”

“No, he's right.” Older Damian- Flamebird says, crossing his arms over his chest. “This  _ is  _ weird.” 

“You're really alike.” Little him- Robin chuckles. He's still walking around Dick, looking him up and down like inspecting a crime scene. “Just as grumpy, I mean.” 

“Tt.” Both Damians click their tongues at the same time, prompting little Dick to laugh more. Robin- His Robin, and Flamebird look at each other, their pained expression mirroring one another. Older Dick covers his smile with one hand, biting one finger, but manages not to laugh. 

 

Dick went to Gotham the day before in order to help with an arkham breakout, and after some convincing from Dami decided to stay the weekend. 

Today was supposed to be a day to catch up with his little brother, go to the arcade, eat icecream, then patrol together, the usual stuff. But then again, when has anything ever went according to plan? 

It's about two hours into patrol when they see a strange light emanating from an alley. They go to take a look, and find a glowing sphere, just under the firescape of a building and Dick barely has time to touch his ear to call Batman when the thing quickly grows in size, wrapping both of them like an explosion, and suddenly they're standing in front of a guy with a red and black costume and another Robin. Which leads them to their current situation. 

This Gotham is almost the same as the one back in his universe, it's only a little shifts in the normal skyline that clues Dick into the fact this isn't his universe. Well, that and Robin and Flamebird. 

“I have to ask.” He says, walking towards Flamebird, who's sitting on the stairs of the firescape as they all wait for Batman- This universe's- To arrive. As he moves little Dick moves with him, still walking around him like a moon orbiting a planet “Why Flamebird?” 

“What do you mean why Flamebird? Why  _ Nightwing? _ ” Damian asks in return, gesturing towards Dick's costume.

“Hm… Fair enough, I guess.” 

“Well, _I_ have to ask. What the _fuck_ is that attire other Grayson?!” Damian exclaims, pointing at little him's legs, or rather, at the lack of pants. 

“Language.” Nightwing and Flamebird say at the same time, with the exact same intonation. And this time Dick can't help but to laugh. Flamebird on the other hand rolls his eyes and looks away, in the same way his Dami does when he's embarrassed. 

“How can you even wear that?! This is an aberration!” Dami continues, ignoring the adults’ scolding. Little Dick stops pacing around his older counterpart, and instead hides behind Nightwing's legs. From the stairs Flamebird frowns.

“Hey, now. Not everyone can wear your combat boots.” Dick replies, feeling only a little bit insulted himself. He used to wear a costume like that too, after all. 

“At least he should wear pants! That's basically underwear! Aren't you cold?!” Dami continues. Dick's about to answer something else when older Damian interrupts.

“He insists it's a leotard. And he agreed to wear pants during winter, don't try getting more than that. The kid's obviously going to grow up to be an exhibitionist.” He says, while looking at Dick, and now it's his turn to cross his arms.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, please Nightwing. Could you get anything more tight?” He says while jumping from the stairs. “It’s almost like you're naked. Do you have  _ any _ armor in that suit?” 

“At least I'm not carrying 20kg weights on each foot.” He retorts, pointing at Flamebird's boots, which look like an adult version of Damian's. Besides him, Dami-Robin glares.

Flamebird doesn't get offended though. And instead just rolls his eyes, friendly punching Dick on the shoulder. “I see you are also the same before and after growing up. Isn't that great, Robin?” He asks, looking at little Dick who only now stops hiding behind Nightwing. 

“What are you talking about? Have you  _ seen  _ this guy?” The kid says, gesturing at him. “If this is how I will look as an adult I want to become Nightwing already.”

“I thought you liked being Robin… And what makes you think you will become Nightwing?” Flamebird says, messing his Robin's hair the same way Dick does with his. “This isn't time travel. Alternative dimensions don't always go the same way.” 

“I mean. Wouldn't it be cool?” Dickye exclaims, grinning at Dick with bright eyes in a way that makes his chest feel warm. He was really cute as a kid, wasn't him? “And that way we could kind of be partners again, right? ...Even if just in name.” He continues, now turning towards Flamebird. 

Older Damian smiles at him, but his posture stiffens in a way that gives away that comment threw him off. He thinks little him also notices, because he's holding his hands behind his back in that way he used to do when he did or said something he knew he shouldn't. 

Dick throws a quick glance at his Robin, who's also looking at him with an unreadable expression. If their counterparts’ relationship and history is in any way the same as he has with his brother, that was a very loaded statement.  

“Well.  _ I  _ know I won't become any kryptonian character.” Dami breaks the tension, walking towards little Dick with his hands on his hips. “After all, I will become Batman!” He states while inflating his chest.

“Pfff, sure.” Flamebird scoffs. Making Damian jump. It looks like the kid's about to argue when they all hear the sound of tires dragging against pavement as a car stops in front of the alley. 

“It was about time.” Flamebird mutters as a black figure comes out of the car and walks towards them. 

“Status report.” Batman.  _ This _ Batman asks. 

“We were coming back from patrol when these two appeared out of nowhere!” Robin says, pointing at them. “They're us from another dimension, isn't it cool?!” 

“Hrm.” He grunts, walking towards them. Dick can feel Damian freezing as his not-father studies them.

“Hi, B.” Dick says, hoping to release some of the tension. 

Bruce just gestures toward the batmobile and says “Let's go to the cave and we will see if we can figure this out.”

“Yes, Sir!” He says as he moves to the car. 

While getting in the Damians fight about who gets to sit where and the Dicks laugh at them. Bruce pitches the bridge of his nose and sighs. Both Nightwing and Flamebird roll their eyes at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was pretty short for my usual length. But you know how it would have been longer???? 🤔🤔☹️ If someone had told me about the Dick and Dami week!!!😡😡😡 That's how!!! You brought this onto yourselves!!! I still can't believe no one told me jfc 😤😤
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **I FEEL BETRAYED! ! ! ! !**  
> 


	2. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick helps Dami practice how to deal with the press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest you will ever see me of writing crack. Enjoy.

“Is it true you're actually adopted and Bruce Wayne just faked having a biological kid in order to cover the fact he's gay and currently in a relationship with Batman?” 

“I- What the-!” Damian sputters, his face breaking into a mix of terror, shock and confusion.

“You broke character, Dami.” Dick sighs. Taking the microphone away from his brother's face.

“What did you expect?! How could you ask something like that!” Dami exclaims, throwing his arms up. Dick just reaches for the water bottle and takes a sip. 

“Damian. This practice won't help if I don't ask the kind of stuff real paparazzi ask.” He repeats for what's got to be the fifth time. He isn't even going with the  _ real _ offensive stuff. Rumors about Bruce being a pedophile, casual racist and homophobic slurs, insinuation of abuse. 

They eventually will have to practice Damian's reaction to those too, but for now he's limiting himself to just really crazy, ridiculous stories. 'Is it true everyone in your family are actually vampires and you have a cow so you can suck her blood instead of human's because you're the vamp version of vegan?’ 'Is it true you're preparing to become a famous medium by summoning the spirit of Jason Todd and that's why your family often appears with a mysterious young man in several photographs?’ 'Is it true everyone in your family is actually just the same person traveling in time and that's why you all look so similar?’ 'Is it true Bruce Wayne died with his parents and all his public appearances since then have been a group of look-alike professional actors in an elaborated complot to steal the Wayne money leaded by the butler?’ Etc, etc. And yet Dami keeps falling into it every single time.

“I don't even know why you keep failing this. I have seen you lie before, I know you can keep a straight face when you want to.” He says. Damian lowers his eyes and squirms in his chair. Aw, damnit. He didn't want to make the kid feel bad. It's just, well, they've been at this for two hours and he's running out of conspiracy theories. 

“It's easy to lie to a stranger.” Dami mutters, making Dick raise an eyebrow.

“Hm, you say it's because it's hard to lie to me?” He asks, genuinely puzzled. 

“I- Well, no. It's just... Tt.” Dami avoids his eyes, in that way that Dick knows means he's embarrassed. He tousles his hair and offers him the bottle with water, which Dami takes and then drinks from. “It's not  _ just _ that.” 'Just’, so it  _ is _ part of the reason. “Also it's really weird seeing you say such bewildering things with a serious expression.”

Thinking more about it, Dick supposes it makes sense. He's built a great trust with Damian, to the point the kid doesn't feel like lying for most things, to the point the kid never doubts he might be lying when Dick tells him something important. Not only that, but at difference of Bruce who always deadpans his jokes, Dick always make it obvious when he's kidding. It must be a bit jarring to see someone you've come to trust so much ask these kind of things while completely serious. When he was little he also had problems with the fact Bruce asking whether or not he was a robot made him laugh, just for the fact of it being Bruce who said that. 

“You think it would help if I put on a wing and makeup and you imagine I'm Vicky Vale?” He asks, mostly joking, but he would do it if Damian decides it can actually help. 

“Please don't.” His brother answers. Frowning.

“Ok. But you need to pass at least one today. At this rate Bruce will never let you face the press alone.” He says, making Damian scowl harder. “Let's try again. Ok?” 

“Alright.” 

Damian relaxes on the chair, once more dissolving into the Damian Wayne persona, and Dick shoves the microphone into his face, aggressively and close enough it almost touches his nose, like the real deal does. 

“Is it true…” He thinks about it. If hearing him say stupid lies is the problem, maybe he can try with something more serious. Not crossing into offensive yet, but. Serious. “...That you're Robin?” 

It seems to work. And Damian keeps the fake smile plastered on his face as he says. “Of course not. What would make you think so?” 

“There’s a rumor going around.” Dick continues. “That Damian Wayne is Robin. The heights and physical description seems to match. What do you have to say about it?”

“That's ridiculous. There are more than one kid with my height and the pictures are always too blurry to draw any faction other than the skin color. I'm honored you think I could fight like Robin, but there's no way I could get to be a vigilante.” He answers. His face perfectly relaxed, like a real kid that has nothing to hide. 

It's going well so far. If he keeps going with this question Damian shouldn't have problems with keeping denying the whole thing… Which is why maybe it would be good to take it in another direction, Dick thinks. See if Dami can take control of a bad situation.

“I think you don't understand Mr. Wayne.” Dick says, shifting his face to the closest thing he can muster to a supervillain smile. “I have  _ proofs  _ you're Robin. I'm only asking you so you can have a word before I publish it, but I'm planning on doing so tomorrow morning, no matter how much you deny it.” 

Damian's posture straightens, obviously taken aback by this turn in the story. Yet, he's able to remain calm as he says. “I'm sorry but you must be mistaken, what is this proof you're talking about?”

“I have a video.” Dick states, taking out his phone. He quickly scrolls through his gallery until he finds one that works. It's a video of a prank Jason played on Tim, but it starts with Damian getting into the cave and then taking off his mask. That will work. “This is irrefutable proof you're Robin.” He says, holding it towards Dami and pausing it after the part he needed.

“Ok. I have to break character for a moment. This doesn't count as me losing.” Damian says, holding up a hand. He waits for Dick to nod before continuing. “Why do you keep that in your phone? If anyone gets their hands in it it could really be proof I'm Robin.” 

“This is my phone for Nightwing. I have another as a civilian.” Dick shrugs. “It's good to have a number to give people who need to contact you but don't know your secret identity. Also for keeping pictures and videos like this one. I keep it as secure as my suit, so don't worry about it.” 

“...I guess that makes sense.” Damian allows. He puts the hand down and goes back to the posture he had before the interruption. “Oh, that? See, this is just a misunderstanding.” He chuckles “I was Robin for Halloween! That's just a video of me taking the costume off. I understand it looks so realistic as to make people confused, but it's just a very well made replica.” 

“That's an interesting story, but see. It can't be just that. Here you can clearly see you're entering into a cave.” He says, tapping at the image. “Such as the famous 'batcave’ everyone knows Batman has.” 

Damian pauses for a moment, thinking what to say. Dick takes the bottle of water and takes a sip, letting him have some time... Then his demeanor changes to something more serious, and he says. “Alright. I guess I can't fool you.” Dick raises an eyebrow. Surely Dami wouldn't give up that easy, right? He's about to say something when his brother continues. “I admit it… My dad is secretly dating Batman, and he let me into the cave during Halloween. A date in which I was dressed as Robin.” 

Dick almost spits his drink at that. But quickly recovers, leaving it aside and saying. “You can't possibly think I will believe that, Mr. Wayne. Everyone knows Bruce Wayne is too stupid to be Batman's type.” 

Damian  _ almost  _ frowns at that, but then smiles and continues. “It's exactly because he's stupid that he's Batman's type! A man so surrounded by darkness and mystery is probably tired of living with shadows, logically he would be attracted to someone as naive and easy to read as Bruce Wayne.” 

“Well. They do say the opposites attract.” Dick says, putting a face like he's considering that possibility. “But even so, how would they ever met in order to fall for each other.”

“Well, you see how my father was kidnapped by the joker some years ago and Batman saved him. It was love at first sight!”

“But that was years ago! Have they really kept their secret relationship in secret for so long?!” 

“Of course! After all, if people knew they're dating that would put my father at risk.” 

“Hmm… I guess Batman could keep his visits to Bruce Wayne a secret. It's Batman after all.”

“Exactly! Have you seen how no woman ever spends the night in the manor even though my father is always surrounded by them at parties? That's because they're just a cover. Because he's dating Batman.” 

“Hm… That makes sense. Ok. However… Aren't you a proof he's been with a woman before?”

Damian bites his lip at that. He seems torn for a moment, before finally saying, with a straight face and completely serious. “I'm not his biological kid and Bruce Wayne adopted me to cover the fact he's gay and dating Batman.” 

Dick laughs. Unable to contain it anymore. “Ok… That was, an interesting practice.” He says, still chuckling. “It wouldn't hold at all if it was real, but still you get points for keeping a straight face through that.”

“As if someone could get their hands on a proof such as that video.” Damian retorts. “This whole scenario is just as impossible as this whole conversation.” 

“You would be surprised.” Dick says with a smile. “Alright, I think we can leave it here for today.”

“It was about time.” Dami scoffs. Standing up and walking out, probably going to his own room. 

Dick holds his phone and stops the recording. He thinks he will turn ‘Bruce Wayne adopted me to cover the fact he's gay and dating Batman’ into his new ringtone.

Eh, probably not. If Damian discovers the recording exists he would make him erase it. 

Ringtone for his Nightwing phone then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the night writing this... This was fun... Now I'm tired... I still feel betrayed.
> 
> Please remember to comment, I love comments!!! They make me feel a little less betrayed!!! ✨✨✨✨


	3. Fear Gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian helps Dick dealing with the effects of the fear toxin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be a good adult, for once, and finish my essay. So that's why I had to make this today instead of yesterday. 😒
> 
> Again, if someone, ANYONE, had told me about the Dick & Dami week I would have prepared these beforehand. So really, it's all your fault if I'm still behind by two days. 😤

It feels like forever before Damian arrives to the location. By the time he gets there his heart is jumping like a trapped frog inside his chest and his ears ring. He lands harder than intended when he reaches the rooftop, sending a wave of pain through his legs, but doesn't let it stop him. Instead, he immediately stands up and starts looking around.

“Nightwing!” He calls into the night. When no one answers he checks back the GPS. The red point that signals his brother's location hasn't moved. "Nightwing?!” Damian tries again. Still, no answer. 

When he received Nightwing's distress signal he decided to ignore Batman's orders and move without waiting for his father, being the one closest to the location. Now what is that good for if he can't even find him once he's there? 

Images of Richard, injuried and bloody, lying on the pavement as his heart slowly gives up flash in front of Damian's eyes. He's about to report his brother isn't there, maybe also call for backup, when something on the corner of his eye catches his attention.

Next to the building's air conditioner, huddled and almost hugging the wall, hard to see in the night,  _ there _ is a human figure. 

Damian doesn't recognize Nightwing until he's standing right in front of him. The man covers his face with both hands, turned into a ball as he holds his head between his legs, as if trying to become tiny enough to disappear. 

Damian has the automatic reaction to place one finger on his communicator, and says. “Nightwing found. I will give my update on the situation as soon as possible.” The words taste sour against his tongue.

“Nightwing?” He prompts, kneeling in front of his brother, when he doesn't responds he tries moving a hand off his face, noticing how he's shivering when he touches him. 

Richard doesn't put any effort into stopping him, letting Damian remove his fingers and put away his hair as if reaccommodating the posture on a mannequin. The man's face is white as paper, and when he pulls off the mask his eyes wide open and red concentrated into some point far away, looking at something that isn't there. 

“Fuck.” Damian swears. He knows what this is.

_ Fear toxin. _

This isn't the first time he's seen his brother under the venom's influence, of course. With the lives they lead it would be hard for such a thing to be true. But this is by far the worst he's ever seen him. Richard's almost catatonic, hugging himself and rocking slightly, not even being aware of Damian's presence. 

“No visible injuries.” He all but whispers into the com. Speaking, informing the others about his brother's status. It lets Damian concentrate, grounds him and reminds him what's the next thing he's supposed to do. “But he's been exposed to fear toxin. A considerable amount.” 

“Can you get him back to the cave?” His father's voice asks.

“Richard, can you stand up?” He tries to ask. But, as expected, he doesn't get any reaction. He tries to grab his shoulder, but it just causes his brother to bolt, crawling away from Damian until he hits a wall, and then disappearing into another shivering, messy ball. “Tt. I don't think I will be able to move him without assistance.” He admits into the line. 

“I can get there in ten minutes. Maybe eight.” A voice says inside his ear, this time Red Robin's. “Can you stay with him until I get there? Make sure he doesn't hurt himself?” 

“Do you really need to ask?” Damian bites as a response. Then, looking back at Richard, holding his hair like he wants to pull it off, pressing his chin against his chest, he feels himself deflate as he says. “I will stay with Nightwing. Hurry up.” 

Swallowing his own anger and fear he moves towards him. “Nightwing, can you hear me?” He tries again. “Nightwing? Nightwing… Richard?... Dick!” That gets his attention, but only for a moment. Richard raises his chin to look at Damian and his eyes focuses on his face, just to quickly return to their previous wild state.

Personally, being touched when he's panicking has always worked to set Damian off. It makes him feel cornered, like he's about to being attacked. But he also knows it helps Richard when he's like this. Has heard it being said by the man himself. It's… Comforting, or so he says. He's never been able to properly do it, comforting someone, always feeling too awkward and incompetent when he tries. But. If it can do any good he still has to try it.

“I need you to look at me. Look at me, ok?” He tells him, taking off his own mask and slowly cupping Richard's face and forcing him to look up. When he does so, he notices a peak of blood coming from his mouth. He's biting his lips.  _ Shit.  _ “I know it's scary but whatever you're seeing right now, it isn't real.  _ I am _ . So please, look at me.” 

He leans forward, bringing their foreheads together. And, carefully, forces him to open his mouth to pull the lip he's biting onto out. It's bloodied and messy, and he knows it will need stitches, but Richard doesn't bolt away when he does it, so it must be a good sign.

“I'm here. It's me, your brother. Can you see me? Come on Richard, I even took off my mask, surely you can recognize me, right?” 

He thinks he sees his eyes focusing a little, only a bit, but it's enough to take it as an encouragement. “Yeah, that's good, just like that, look at me. You're safe here.  _ Safe. _ Do you understand that? No one's going to hurt you, I- I promise.” His voice breaks at the last two words, and he hates it, Damian really, truly hates it. He hates that he's so inept at dealing with this. He hates he barely knows how to deal with victims as it is, and he hates how that knowledge goes out the window the moment he needs to use it to help someone he cares about. In that moment, he even hates being the first person to arrive, as if Richard had been better waiting for someone else to get here. 

Something must have shown in his face, because Richard jumps and tries to get away.  

Fuck scarecrow, honestly. Damian  sighs and curses under his breath. He takes a moment to calm down, taking deep breaths. He isn't going to help anyone if he himself is freaking out. 

“It's ok… Here.” He tries again once his heart calms down, taking one of Richard's hands and placing it on top of his own chest. “Come on, see my heart? I'm calm, everything is ok.” 

It seems to work, because after he let's go of him Richard keeps his hand there by his own volition. “Can you breath?” He puts one of his own hands on top of Richard's chest, who's been breathing heavily and too quickly since he came here. 

“Come on, follow my rhythm.” He says, as he slows down his own breathing. “In. Out. In. Out. Just like you teached me, right?” Richard opens and closes his mouth, letting out ugly gasps, like the air entering his lungs hurts him. It makes Damian want to scream, but soon he's following Damian's example, albeit clumsily. “You're doing well.” He assures him, even going so far as to force a smile into his face. He isn't sure if it helps, but he wants to think it does.

They keep going with this for a while, until eventually Richard slumps against him, placing his head on Damian's shoulder. His hair and face and damp and smell like sweat. It's really gross.

Damian leaves his hands floating at his sides for a moment, before awkwardly moving them to Richard's back. He thinks someone else would start petting his back, he thinks it must be a smoothing motion, and that it probably would help. But he can't quite do it, so he just leaves his arms there. Eventually he falls asleep, and the knot inside Damian's stomach looses a little. 

Red Robin gets there soon after, the sound of him landing making Damian jump, but luckily it doesn't wake his brother up.

“Tt. You took your time.” He says without any actual venom, as he reaches some gum from his belt to put his own mask on.

“I got here three minutes earlier.” 

“Tt.”

“He seems alright.” He notes, as he moves Richard's face, looking for signals of contusions or other injuries. “...You did a good job.” 

“Nightwing tends to freeze when under the influence of fear toxin, he isn't the hardest person to keep from hurting himself. I did nothing.” He admits, too tired and scared to even take the compliment. Red Robin must notice that, because he doesn't say anything else. 

He takes something out and moves his hands towards Richard's neck. “What's that?” Damian asks, eyeing the thing he now notices is a syringe. 

“Sedative. It would be a problem if he wakes up in the way to the cave.” 

Damian nods and helps him to expose part of his brother's collarbone so he can sedate him. Once it's done, he points where Nightwing's mask is, and Red Robin helps him put it back on.

Between the two of them they're able to carry Richard better than Damian could ever do by himself, and like so, get ready to start the trip back home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to common belief, the comment button does not bite. So please... Comment.... I'm begging you....


	4. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick helps Dami learning how to play guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be finished sooner, but I didn't write anything yesterday and got delayed because.... Because I'm a filthy homestuck, tbh.

Dick just happens to be walking in front of Damian's room, when he hears it. The characteristic sound of a guitar playing a scale, coming from the kid's room.

He waits for the scale to finish, and then knocks. “Dami?”

“... Grayson?” Is the response from the other side of the door. He sounds surprised, and, right, he didn't tell Damian he was gonna visit this weekend, did he? 

“Surprise, I'm staying here this weekend. Can I go inside?”

“I don't know, can you?” 

Rolling his eyes, Dick opens the door. 

Damian's sitting on his bed, frowning while he looks at something in his phone, a guitar tucked between his legs.

“Didn't know you played?” He asks while entering the room.

“I don't… Yet.” 

Dick sits next to him and peeks into the kid's phone. He's watching a video on YouTube of someone playing a scale. That's probably what he heard.

“Hmmm. What made you suddenly want to learn?” 

“At difference of some people I don't need an excuse to enrich my own education.” 

“Right. No, really, why did you decide to learn to play guitar?” He pokes Damian on the cheek. He opens his mouth like he's going to bite off his finger, but Dick knows it's for show and pokes him again. 

Damian glares at him “Sometimes I forget you're physically incapable of staying out of other people's business.” 

“It's my best trait.”

“It's absolutely not!” Dick waits, knowing if he gives some time the kid will tell him what he wants to know. A moment of silence passes before Damian finally gives up with a long suffering sigh “Jon and I are making something like a band.” He confesses. His expression is sour and angry, but he took less than normal to spill the beans, so it must mean he was actually excited to talk about this.

“Something like a band? So, a band?”

“ _ Something like a band.”  _

“Any reason as to why?” A shrug. “You know, usually when friends decide to form a ba-  _ something _ like a band, it's people who already knew a bit about music beforehand.” 

“Are you insinuating I don't know about music?!” 

“Yes.” Dick answers, unfaced.

Damian huffs and crosses his arms over the guitar. “I know the theory, how hard can it be?” 

“No instrument can be mastered in one day, Dami. Specially if it's the first one you're learning how to play.” 

It seems like he's about to say something else, so Dick reaches to take the guitar from him- “Hey!” And plays the begging of Hay Loft as Damian watches in astonishment. 

“You play?!” 

“Yup.” Dick answers as he hands the instrument back. “I was even part of a band when I was younger. I played the guitar, Roy was drums… It was fun.” 

Damian seems to ponder something for a moment. Dick thinks he has an idea of what it is, but of course the kid is too proud to ask without someone prompting it. So it's him who has to say. “I can teach you some stuff if you want to.” 

“I suppose if you so insist…” The kid draws, all snotty and bratty, but that's typical Damian for you. Dick knows it's all bravado for the sake of appearances with nothing behind it, and soon a little, real smile breaks into the kid's face.

“Ok, so. How long have you been learning?” He asks, so he can know what level the lesson should be. Dami's watching a video of scales, so probably a very novice kind of thing.

“Today.”

Dick blinks. He was expecting at least, say, a week. So absolute beginner it is. “Ok then, I will assume you already got hold of the five basic shapes. Play a bit.” 

Dami nods and moves to play. When he grazes the string the sound is kinda ugly, all muted and buzzing. It makes the kid wince, but that's normal for a beginner.

“Ok, so, you should fret the strings as close as the frets as possible.” Dick says, moving Dami's left hand. “It will make the chords sound clearer. Also make sure to press the strings firmly.” Dami complies, the sound is still sort of bad, but there's an improvement. “Now try to…”

 

They keep up with the lesson for about an hour or two, and by the end Damian can play the Batman theme with minimal mistakes. 

“My wrist hurts.” He complains, as he settles the guitar on the ground. 

“That's normal, you just need to get used to it.” 

“Tt. I suppose you would know.”

“So. What's the name of the band?” 

“Huh?”

“Or, the something like a band I guess.”

“Ah, that… We will decide one later.”

“Hmmmm… Do you even know what kind of band it will be? Rock, country, pop?  _ Please  _ tell me it's heavy metal, that would make my week.”

“Um. Rock?” Damian answers, but it sounds more like a question than anything else. “I mean, I wanted to get an electric guitar, but Father said I should start with acoustic.” 

“That's a sound advice. What instrument does Jon play?”

“I don't know.” Damian shrugs “He said he would learn something by next week.”

“...You guys just said one day 'Let's make a band, that will be fun’ and rolled with it, didn't you?” The way Dami avoids his eyes, embarrassed, is more than enough answer. “That's fine, some of my best memories came from going along when someone said 'I have this stupid idea’ you know?”

“You mean you weren't the one who proposed the ridiculous ideas?” 

“Ouch, how mean!” Dick moves to mess with Dami's hair. He swaps as his hand, but other than that doesn't put up much resistance. 

“Are you telling me it isn't true.”

“You hurt me Dami” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Well, whatever the case, just remember to invite me once you get your first concert.” 

“I bought this thing yesterday, Grayson.” Damian says, pointing at the guitar, and then rolls his eyes. “But sure. If we ever get to that I promise to tell you.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to board my plane, so I'm expecting to finish the other 3 fics of the week in the flight. It's, like, one of those 16 hours flights, so hopefully I should be able to. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, remember to comment!!!!


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A completely normal training session by batfam standards.

“Robin. Position?”

“Directly north from the red target. Second roft. Nightwing?”

“Twenty degrees sud-west from the red target. Third roft. Are you ready?”

“Visual contact with Red-A stablished.”

“Still not visual contact with Red-B. Moving to a better point of view. Await instructions.”

Dick moves to the back of the building, so when he grapples to the one at his right it won't be as easy to spot from the target's position. It's taller, and allows him to see over an apartment building that was obscuring his view before. He access the binocular function in his mask and… There! Sitting on a nearby building, watching the path towards the red target.

“Visual contact with Red-B stablished.”

“Red-A hasn't changed position.”

“Ready? At my signal, I go as distraction. Remember, the priority is on rescuing the red target. Do _no_ t engage in combat with Red-A unless provoqued first.”

“Tt. I'm not an idiot Nightwing. I know what our objective is.”

“Starting contact in four… Three… Two… One! Now!”

With that, he jumps towards the roof. He goes silently, hoping for the impulse to help him land a hard kick. Now that they've forced them into a defensive position they're too concentrated protecting their own flaw to look at their own surroundings. Or so he thinks.

He's about to land a hit on the back, when his mark suddenly evades him in one swift move. It's only Dick's reflexes what saves him from crashing headfirst into the pavement. He rolls and stands at the other end of the roof.

“Red-A was a decoy!” Comes Robin's frantic voice through Dick's com. “Engaging in combat with Green-B!”

“Wha- Red Hood you ass. Did you guys ally with the girls?!” He exclaims. Honestly indignanted. That has to qualify as cheating, right?!

“Come on Dickhead. Don't act so surprised.” Jason casually shrugs, right before aiming his gun and Dick can barely get behind the low railing fast enough to avoid a rubber bullet hitting him directly on the stomach.

“It's called strategy, Nightwing.” Red Robin says into the global channel. “Join against the Blue party first. _Then_ Red and Green can see who wins between them.”

“To be fair.” It's Steph who speaks this time “If you had asked first we would have joined forces with the Blue tea- Ahck!” She gets cut off. Probably Robin landed a hit. Then, as if on cue. “Can someone tell the kid we aren't supposed to actually maim each other?”

“Did he take out the sword?” Tim.

“I'm not using lethal force, the rules don't say anything about blades as long as I don't aim to kill!” Robin.

“We also said no broken bones.”

“I barely touched her!”

Wait. If Robin was intercepted by Bat Girl, then- “Robin, what was Red-A's last position?!”

“Five rooftops from red target. Eleven degrees north-est… You don't think-”

 _Damnit._ “I _do_ think it. I'm retreating to protect the blue target.”

Dick throws a line at the next building, just for Jason to throw another one. “Oh no, you aren't going anywhere!” The rope ties around his leg and Dick barely has time before it tensed to cut the cable, but it fucks up his jump and he ends having to release another grapple mid air. At the end he's barely able to land on an apartment's balcony two stores bellow.

“Now I'm the one who wants to file a complain.” He huffs into the global channel. When he stands up his back hurts, shit.

“Don't be a baby.” Comes Jason's reply, seconds before he appears aiming at him from the neighbor building. Dick jumps to the balcony from the apartment next door, to a well placed billboard, to another roof, and then dives into the alley at one side of the construction. It should give him some minutes to think before Jason gets a good view of his position.

“I think if you keep Red-B busy I can deal with Green-B well enough to go for the red target. We're just one rofttop away.” Damian's voice comes to live inside his ears.

“Copy that.”  He leaves his hiding place. “Hey Hood, over here!” He calls as he climbs the building at the other side of the street, jumping to the next one as soon as Jason aims.

“That's an obvious ass trap but sure, I will bite!” Jason jumps to follow him.

They keep that tag game for around five or ten minutes, until Dick's close enough to the blue target to catch Tim's form, as he climbs the tower.

Their flag is positioned at the top of a little skyscraper, placed right at the middle of a segment of the city filled with only one or two stores houses, so it will take several minutes to climb it before reaching the flag tied on the pole at the top. It's easy to spot, unlike the girls' flag, which no one knows where it is yet, even this late in the game. And it has multiple paths to reach it, unlike the boys’ flag, which has only two possible paths to get there. But the fact it takes time to get to allows them to leave it unprotected for some time without worrying.

Right now though, Tim's getting dangerously close to the top.

“Nightwing aporaching. Hurry up with the flag.” He hears Jason mutter as he throws himself against him. Dick takes the moment of distraction to land a good punch on the side of the head, before following Tim.

He throws a line at Red Robin as soon as he's close enough, but he diverts it with a well landed hit of his bo staff. Jason takes advantage to land a shot at Dick's leg that has him almost losing his grip on the wall. As soon as he starts to regain his footing Jason jumps on his back, and holds him on a headlock. Effectively making both of them fall backwards.

He's able to break their fall by catching a salient, his arm hurts having to support the weight of two adult men. Jason doesn't seem to have any intention of letting him go, so he reaches to touch his mask, changing it from the night vision to a protection for light.

“A warning... This will hurt.” He mutters into Jason's hold, before reaching for a light granade and detonating it right beside his face, before Jason can get away.

His brother screams in surprise as he falls some stores. Dick makes sure he's able to catch himself before leaving, and watches as Jason takes hold of a windowsill. Once settled, he takes off his helmet, frantically rubbing his face.

Dick goes after Tim.

After he reaches him, a couple of stores before the top, it turns almost into a wrestling match, with him trying to hold him back, and Red Robin trying to kick Dick away. By the moment they climb to the top, they get locked in place. With Dick pinning him down with his legs around his neck and Tim frantically trying to hit him on the head. “Let go!” He huffs.

“Not until Damian gets your flag!”

“That won't be… Necessary.” Says his sister's voice.

Turning towards the sound. Both Dick and Tim stay there, in that stupid pinned down position, watching like idiots as at the other side of the building, Cass very calmly climbs into the rooftop. And then walks to take the blue flag.

Dick sighs as he lets go of Tim, who coughs once he's freed. “It's over kid. The girls got the flag.” He mutters into the line.

“Good job.” Tim greets her, standing up and walking to pat her on the shoulder. There's a second of momentarily confusion when she shakes her head, but the meaning becomes apparent when.

“Got team Red's flag!” Steph proclames.

“You- That's cheating!” Red Robin exclaims. Orphan just smiles at him.

“Got blue… The truce is over.”

“But that's-!”

“You were the ones who left your flag unprotected.” Dick laughs, going to join his siblings. “Hear that, hood?” He asks into the line.

“Thanks to you I will have a killing migraine for days.” Jason grumbles.

“Ah yeah, sorry about that.”

“Whatever.” Tim sighs, massaging his neck. “Let's just go back already.”

  


“This is your fault.” Damian scoffs.

“Ice cream!” Steph calls from her seat in the living room.

“I will go get it.” Tim offers as he stands up.

“Well, if someone had to win I'm just glad it wasn't the demon brat.” Jason mutters, before reaching for another color of nail polish and going back to work. His eyebrows frown in concentration as he starts drawing a flower on Cass’ toenails.

“This is humilliating.” The kid huffs, looking at the straws of Stephanie's hair between his fingers like they personally wronged him.

“Less talk… More work.”

“Tt. Whatever.” He mutters as he goes back to working on the braid.

“Don't worry Dami. We will win next time.” From all the possible jobs, Dick's got a pretty decent one. Giving Cass a shoulders massage isn't the hardest thing on earth. Although she _is_ very tense. He wonders if it's tied to her speaking body language.

“Got the ice cream.”

“Of course! We only lost because these imbeciles cheated.”

“You forgot the strawberries!”

“Oh. Ok. Coming back with them in a sec.”

“It wasn't cheating demon brat. There was nothing in the rules about teaming up.”

“And see how well that worked for you.”

“Well, if it helps I'm pretty sure we won't work with the girls next time.”

“Of course you won't…. We will team up next time too, right Grayson?”

“Of course kiddo. After all, we're the best.”

“The best and yet we won.”

“...The best when others aren't cheating.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I know one tends to only leave comments at the very last chapter, but writers do like when you leave comments on multiple ones. Specially when it's a recompilation of stories like, say, this one. Just sayin


	6. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment of introspection. Ruined by a perfectly timed phonecall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really liked this one. It's almost like you actually can write something decent if you edit your stuff instead of always posting the very first draft 0.2 seconds after finishing it. Who would have thought of it?
> 
> Also, I published another chapter today. So. Make sure you didn't accidentally skip it, yeah?

It’s raining in Gotham.

The clouds’ borders blend into the dark sky, mixing with the smoke from the factories before breaking into rain drops. A herd of groaning black and grey sheep roam through the horizon, giant monsters clashing into each other and spitting lightning with each punch.

Damian isn't a stranger to storms. The raining, the sound, the maddening wind that wants nothing but to pull the threes from their very roots. It exists elsewhere, in the peaks of the mountains and in the cold desert nights. Even the ice that threatens to dig into humanity until the shove meets bone, or the screams from the primal part at the back of the brain that wants to look for cover. It all exists elsewhere. And yet, the way storms brew in this city, the way those same old elements not so much mix as they clash… It's something else. 

The awful whistling that travels through the buildings, the vulgar cacophony of the cars. And somewhere a pair of soaked fighting cats are taking their eyes out. 

The clouds melt in a desperate attempt to hug the earth and instead of returning to the rivers just become mud that mixes with pidgeon and dog crap. It somehow feels harsher, like nothing could be more devoid of color, not even the old white dessert against the black night. All the artificial angles and sprouting metal and decrepit old architecture that isn't made to coexist with the skyscrapers randomly thrown into the landscape like darts in a bullseye. It all becomes more noticeable, more brusque when it rains.

The city isn't like this during the odd days with good weather… Or, not as much, anyway. But from where Damian stands, looking at the water run on streets below, like waiting for it to clug and raise and engulf everything until it touches his rooftop edge. It's truly like acid rain landed on Gotham's skin, undressing it, melting its cover away like cotton candy, until it leaves only the skull.

He's always thought of the rain as something that revitalizes the earth, the so awaited breath of life yearned by the desert's sand. The silent companion in the winter landscape… An excuse for little kids to play inside. 

If there was something that could escape the tampering of this city, it would be it. Yet, even rain gets trapped into its curse, distorted and twisted into this ugly thing that destiles a vague sense of dread. So he supposes that, if even it can't escape the city's urge to burn and brand and poison existence... If even the thing meant to clean the soil is embraced by the poison and turned sour and bitter. It must mean nothing can escape unscared. Right?

Damian wonders what it says about himself.

He wants to think he's better now. That the kid that came filled with anger and false ideals has grown up. That… That the blood from his hands has been washed, at least a bit.

Richard said the fact he feels guilty about it is in itself proof he's changed. That his ten years old, nine years old, eight years old self wouldn't care. He sees the logic in that, it proves his perspective has changed, but it also feels like it barely should be considered a step in the right direction, not the ending of a trip. Something as seeing such self evident truths as 'killing is bad’ and 'kindness is good'… A kindergarten kid can do that. 

Any change he's had, if any whatsoever, it has been made here. In a city that poisons and destroys. Nothing that has ever touched Gotham has ended better than before, be it things, be it people.

And even if they have raised from those injuries, it was never  _ because _ of the place. If anything it was despite it. Their own effort, their own streight. An innate nature that nothing could override is what got them to amend their broken forms and move again. He… Is pretty sure of it.

It's something he's thought about for a while. Why tragedy makes some people heroes? Why tragedy makes some people villains? The same backstory can be applied to both the hero and the demon king. Why his father's loss made him want to protect the world? The same loss that for someone else could push them into wanting to burn it? Richard didn't take revenge from his family, not one with blood and screams. Drake didn't give up on the world after it took and took and took and kept taking from him. Todd… He isn't sure what to think about Jason Todd.

…His sister was trained to kill to an extend even greater than himself. Why did she ran from everything she knew after her first kill, when Damian was just glad his mom praised him? 

He's ran those thoughts over and over and over again inside his head. And at the end… It has to be it, right? An essential thing, deeper than genetics or the environment. Something instilled deeply into oneself at the same time the very soul is assigned to the body. Incerted into and inseparable from the very core of the person.

If that's the case…. He knows he doesn't have it. He knows. He  _ knows.  _ If he had never met father, and never came here, he would have kept going. Following the teachings from the league. Taking everything from all kind of people, both guilty and inocent, without a second thought, for years and years until his very last breath. He isn't stupid as of diluting himself into thinking something else could have happened. That he would find some strange force, a moment of realization. That he, by himself, would have decided what is good and what is bad and bet everything into what's right.  _ He isn't Cain.  _

So, if he doesn't have it. And if this city corrupts everything and everyone…. He doesn't like the conclusion that leads him to. 

He's back at the manor, a cup of steaming tea between his hands. The well lit, decorated living room feels like another world from the rainy patrol. Warm and comfy, protected and welcoming. It's like… What is the opposite of a liminal space? 

He leaves the half empty (half full?) cup on the table, and looks through the window. The rain keeps falling, even now, tapping onto the glass, like a crawling spider. The water probably won't stop until tomorrow. That's Gotham for you. 

As if sensing his low mood, his phone rings. The image of Richard, smiling while he eats ice cream, Damian at his side, flashes on the screen. Truly, it's like his brother has a sixth sense for when people are feeling down. When they lived together in the penthouse he always assumed he was just a good observer, always pestering Damian when he was starting to plunge into these kinds of thoughts, be it to drag him into the arcade or just to chat. Now, there's no way to watch him from Blüdheaven no matter how good one's eyesight is, and yet he keeps showing up when Damian needs a distraction from the self loading, be it in a well timed call or a text message or more often than not in a happy picture at the corner of his eye. 

He slides the phone against his ear, holding it with one shoulder as he reaches back for the tea.

“Dami? Hello?” 

“I'm here. What do you need?”

“Mhmm. Can't I just call to talk to my baby brother?” 

Damian rolls his eyes, just for appearances, even though no one can see him. 

“Anyway, how's been your day? Anything interesting happened at school? How are things going with Bruce?” 

Damian closes his eyes, and smells the scent of tea mixing with petrichor. Letting the familiar, calming voice ring inside his ear.

He has been thinking something all day, Damian knows that. But right now, with Richard parroting about his job and asking meaningless questions, and Pennyworth's tea heating up his fingers through the cup. It seems he has lost that train of thought.

Well, if it was something so easy to derail it probably wasn't very important. Probably.

He leans against the window, watching the rain fall, like the clouds themselves desintegrate into holy crystal dust that reflects the moon's light. They dance all the way down. Watering the gardens, washing the dirt away. And, when the steam from his drink fogs the glass, his fingers lazily draws a line dividing the sky from the earth.

It's raining in Gotham. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would write the 3 remaining chapters in the plane, but I ONLY Got to finish two..... I know what you're thinking "But Lwoorl it was a 18 hours flight with no internet. How could you not finish the last chapter?" And the answer is.... Guys..... They had SUCH a good selection of movies. You wouldn't believe. I watched spiderverse and the Lego Batman movie (I loved it!) And they had the entire MCU catalog and Mary Poppins returns and Wonder Woman and even some Netflix originals. And now that we're talking about Lego Batman the fucKIMG SAFETY THING. YOU KNOW, THAT TALK AT THE BEGGING OF EACH FLIGHT. IT WAS A FUCKING VIDEO WITH LEGO BATMAN. Guys you don't understand, please, just picture Lego Batman telling you to fasten your seat belt I....  
> I guess what I'm trying to say, and I swear this isn't sponsored. Is. If you got a 18 hours flight, pick Turkish airlines. They will keep you so entertained you won't even have time to finish 3 fanfics.  
> ...The food was good too.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Damian sees Nightwing. But not the first time he sees Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 365 days later, here it finally is.

Blüdheaven is…. It just is. If Damian gives an honest opinion, it will probably come biased. So for now: It just is.

He sits on top of a billboard, one of the many there are. Blüdheaven, stupid city of billboards and dizzy neon- (That's an opinion, stop that) -And waits. 

It doesn't take long before he sees him. Moving between the metal jungle, a dark figure, with the bright symbol on his chest. Nightwing.

Damian thinks he's being sneaky, looking up his patrol route beforehand, finding a point that isn't too obvious, and waiting there. Yet, it doesn't take long after the man enters Damian's field of vision for him to stop, turn towards the billboard, and after a moment in which he's probably squinting like a moron, waving.

Damian is sure a mortifying blush is crawling into his ears right now. Yet, he doesn't move from his position when the man starts his way towards him. It's not like he's doing anything bad, so why does he feel like a child being caught stealing candy from the kitchen?

“Robin! What are you doing here?” Grayson greets him as soon as he's standing next to him. He doesn't sound like Batman, and, well, it's not that he  _ always _ used his Batman voice when wearing the cowl. When they were alone he would always go back to talking the way he did at the penthouse. But it's… Different from that voice too, he thinks. He isn't sure how, but it is.

Damian should have expected that, should have expected some things won't be the same. After all he's Nightwing, not Batman… And yet…

“Tt. I just wanted to see the city you're in charge of. I don't see why you prefer it over Gotham, this is a dumpster.” See, so we passed from 'let's stay away from forming an opinion’ to 'let's boldly proclaim one’. It's one of the things he's started to dislike about himself more and more as time passes, how he can't say anything nice when he meets something or someone for the first time. He knows it's a defense mechanism and he hates it. Grayson must know too, because he's unfaced by the comment: He just leans into his space and messes Damian's hair, and somehow it makes it worse. 

“Does B know you're here?” 

“Yes.”

“Baby bird, don't lie.”

“I'm not lying! I left a note!” 

Grayson sighs. It's not a disappointed sigh, he knows that, it's more a ‘It’s been a long day and I'm tired.’ one, but it still makes Damian wince.

“I know it's a bother, but you really need to start telling him this stuff in person  He will be mad at you when you go back.” 

“Tt. I still don't understand his need to know my every move.” 

“That's just how your dad is. Give it time.” Grayson shrugs. And the way he rests his back on a metal beam is different too. Damian, again, isn't sure how. It's just something in the air, a feeling, he supposes. It's different. “Since you're already here why don't you join me on patrol tonight?” 

Usually, Damian would say something rude, and put on an act like he doesn't want to, that he won't accept unless first convinced, as if his presence is something that has to be fought for, because he is too damn proud to just admit there  _ are _ things he wants. Then Grayson would know what he really means... He would say something he thinks is funny but really isn't, and at the end Damian would begrudgingly accept the offer, but both of them would have this, say, 'mutual understanding’ that he wanted to say  _ yes _ all along.

That would be usually, though, and this isn't usually. He isn't with Batman but Nightwing, and this isn't Gotham but Blüdheaven. Grayson is still the same person. He's supposed to be... But… Somehow it doesn't feel the same. It's like he took a step on what he thought was solid ground but turned out to be sand and now he can't quite find his footing.

If Damian says something like 'And why should I accompany you?’ and his brother answers with 'Well, then go home already.’ Damian doesn't know what he would do.

So. Just this once, just until he's sure again of where he's standing, he answers with an earnest  _ “I would love to.” _

Grayson pauses. Just long enough to make Damian nervous, and then a smile breaks into his face, the kind of smile he used to wear for saying ‘Good job, Robin’, and Damian lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Patrolling with Nightwing is… Good. He thinks. His fighting style is surprisingly similar to the one he's always known, a bit more showy, and with a lot more jumps. But Damian is still able to sync up with him. That's a calming thought to have.

He's also more… Chatting. He was never silent, but Nightwing keeps joking and making quips, even as he fights. It makes Damian realize just how much restrain he must have had as Batman, and he's once more reminded this isn't strangle by any means, this is what Grayson used to do before his father disappeared, his time as Batman was the odd one, the fact he only knew him during that time doesn't make it any less true. It's only natural he would go back to this now that he doesn't have to wear the cowl anymore, right? For Grayson, it must be like finally coming back home after a long business trip, even if for Damian it feels like he's a kindergartner whose parents are getting divorced. 

He notices it again, more strongly than before, when they decide to rest on top of a half finished building. 

They're sitting together, their legs dangling from the edge, sharing a package of chocolate cookies and two bags of chips because Grayson thinks it's normal for vigilantes to buy trash food during patrol and insisted to stop at a seven eleven.

Then, Grayson points at something, an ice cream place he likes, a clothing store where something funny happened, and Damian suddenly realizes what was bothering him all night.

He isn't sure what finally gives it away, the way the man's resting his weight on his arms, the way he tucks a straw of hair behind one ear, the way he's ever so slightly tapping one finger against the bricks, or maybe it's the mix of all these, but suddenly it hits him. 

_ Grayson's relaxed. _

Damian knows, at a logical level, that Grayson's period as Batman wasn't an easy one. They thought father dead, Grayson had to take care of not only Batman but also the company, he had to move to live in Gotham, had to leave his job in Blüdheaven, had to deal with Todd coming back to cause troubles, had to deal with his relationship with Drake deteriorating... Had to deal with taking care of a kid he never asked for.

He knows he was exhausted, stressed and always at three wrong steps from breaking down. It would be hard not to know it, anyone who knows Grayson has to know his period as Batman wasn't the happiest of times for the man. And yet… It took for Damian seeing him actually free of that stress to even realize just how tense he was. 

He's… Better here, he supposes, free from so many responsibilities. And it's with that realization that he feels the words he's wanted to say since he left, words such as 'I miss you’ and ‘Don’t leave me’ die on top of his tongue.

“Hey.” Grayson says, after they've stayed there for a while.

“What?”

“I missed you.” 

Damian has to make a double take, and then Grayson's expression has him averting his gaze as quick as he turned it towards him. He's resting a cheek against the back of his hand, a corner of his mouth turning upwards. Looking right at him. It's a very open face, and Damian can feel his face getting hot against the cold wind.

“Is that so?” He forces himself to say.

“Mhmm… I've been missing you like crazy. I really do.” 

Damian brings his legs against his chest, and presses his nose against his knees, hoping to cover the red in his face. “Is that so?” 

“I mean it. Sometimes, I will be on patrol, and I will turn around, thinking you're right behind me. Then I see just empty air and remember you aren't here, and I end feeling down for the rest of the night.” 

“...Is that so?” 

“Yep… When I saw you today at first I thought it was just my imagination, I thought 'Dick Grayson, you've finally lost it.’ but then it turned out it was really you. It made me really happy.” 

“Me too…” Damian mutters as he presses his face harder against his legs. “Sometimes I will be patrolling with father, and for a second I will think it's you, but then I see how he's taller or how the suit is different and am reminded you aren't there anymore… Sometimes I keep imagining it's you, even after realizing. Just because it's easier that way.”

“Oh, kid.” Grayson places an arm around his shoulders, and then pulls him towards him. Damian doesn't move when the touch hits him, and even lets him place a kiss on his hair. “I'm sorry I didn't see you before. My life's been a bit of a mess since I left for a year, both at day and night. I promise I will visit Gotham as soon as I can, just wait a bit until I sort things out here, yeah?” 

“...That would be acceptable.”

“And in the meantime, you know you can call me anytime you need me and I will come running, right?”

“... Really?”

“Of course!” Grayson laughs, and then passes a hand through Damian's hair. “It doesn't matter if we aren't Batman and Robin. We're still a team. Right?”

“...Still the best?”

“Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so DAMN LONG to finish this. As always, please remember to comment!!!
> 
> This was fun!!!


End file.
